The Spear Of Celaeno: The Beginning
by Starfire Protector
Summary: When walking home one evening, Della and Donald here frightened screams and yelling coming from a rundown building. A young parrot runs out, dirty and limping. Without a second thought, Della takes her back to Scrooge. This is where Celaneo's story begins.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it Della?" the older duck asked, The 10 year old duckling nodded, as did her twin brother, Donald. Standing next to them was a young parrot. She was only 8 years old, and she was shorter then they were. Her pale cream colored feathers were matted and her green headfeathers were messy. Her cloths were almost all rags.

"Poor lass." Scrooge said softly. "She is welcome to stay. Do ye have a name lassie?" he turned to the parrot.

"N-Name?" she stammered in a almost high pitched voice. "C-Celaeno." She took a step back, almost tripping on her long tail.

"Della, show her where to get cleaned up, and give her some of your old cloths to wear. Donald, Ah need yer help with the phonebook."

"Who ya gonna call Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked as he handed Scrooge the phonebook.

"Police. Ah need to make sure Celaeno's family is apprehended. She's lucky ye 'n Della were walking by that way."

Meanwhile, Della helped Celaeno to her room. "I have some cloths that don't fit me, they might help you!" Della grinned, but it faded when she saw how frightened Celaneo was. "It's okay." she said softly. "Uncle Scrooge won't let harm come to you."

"It's...It's not that." Celaeno stammered. "It's..M-My ankle. It hurts."

Della set down the folded cloths she had just taken out. "Soon as your clean, I'll have Uncle Scrooge call a doctor."

Now that Della could see Celaeno in the light, she was thinner and dirtier then Della thought. She had claws that were long and dull, looked like she'd been scratching at something a lot.

"Come on, you can get cleaned up here!" She opened the door to the bathroom. "Sorry it's a bit messy..Blame Donald."


	2. Chapter 2

Celaeno smiled shyly and she walked inside the bathroom, closing the door softly. Della waited near by. Roughly ten minutes passed, and Celaeno excited it. Her feathers were fluffy and clean, the long green feathers on her head were more of a lime green.  
She limped up to Della, the small ducklings beak falling open. "Wow..Celaeno, you already look much better! Wait until Uncle Scrooge sees you!"

Celaeno looked away and blushed. "T-Thanks. You guys are so nice to me."

"Della thought for a moment. "Celaeno...Has anyone ever said anything nice to you?" She hoped such a question would not upset the young parrot.

Celaeno sat down by Della. "No..At least, not that I know?" She fiddled with the pink ribbon she had tied in her green feathers.

Scrooge and Donald walked upstairs, chatting. They both stopped, when they saw Celaeno and Della.

"Is that the same parrot we brought here?" Donald asked, stunned.

Celaeno gave a small nod, looking scared.

Scrooge walked over and he smiled at Celaeno. "Ye can sleep with Donald and Della tonight. Yer safe here wee lass."

"Uncle Scrooge, Celaeno said she has a sore ankle, and it..Does look a bit wrong. Think she can be checked out tomarrow?" Della asked.

Scrooge nodded, then watched the three kids go to their room for the night. He went to his.

The next morning, Scrooge welcomed them to the table for breakfast. For the first time, Celaeno really did look happy. She sat in between Donald and Della, chatting with them. Mrs. Beakly, Scrooge's maid had just brought in some eggs when a knock was heard on the door.

"CALANO!" a harsh voice snapped, with a bit of an accent.

Celaeno bolted up, knocking over her chair. "Don't let him take me!" she said, terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Scrooge looked at Donald and Della. "Take Celaeno upstairs."  
Dell grabbed Celaeno's wrist and ran upstairs, the parrot struggled to keep up due to her ankle. Donald ran ahead and opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Della, then closed and locked it once they were in. Celaeno started to cry.

"He's gonna take me back! I'll loose you guys!" she hid her face in her clawed hands. Donald gave her a hug. "Uncle Scrooge will protect you, nothing bad will happen to you."

Meanwhile, downstairs, a gruff looking parrot barged in before Mrs. Beakly could get the door.  
"Alright McDuck, where is Calano!" he spat. "I saw your two brats with her!"

Scrooge stood up, tapping the floor with his cane. "I don't know any 'Calano'. And ye have no right to barge into my home like this!"

"I know you have her. And I will get her from you."

Scrooge gave an annoyed sigh. "Beakly, please show him the door."  
Mrs. Beakly nodded, and 'escorted' the angry parrot outside. "Mr. McDuck is not doing house tours." She said as she closed the door and locked it.

Scrooge walked upstairs to the ducklings room called to them. "It's alright naow kids."

Della opened the door, Scrooge started to speak, but he then saw how upset Celaeno was.

"Oh lass...It's alright, he's gone naow." He knelt done so he was eye level with her.

"He'll be back." she sniffed. "I know he will.."


	4. Chapter 4

Della helped Celaeno back downstairs. Scrooge asked Duckworth, his butler to reheat the food. "Once we're done with breakfast, we're gonna get that ankle looked at. Ah admit it seemed a bit...Off?" Scrooge said, trying not to offend Celaeno.

"It's..Deformed." Celaeno admitted as she sat down. "I was born like that. I can't run, and it's hard to walk." She thanked Duckworth as he set down her now hot breakfast.

"Maybe it can be fixed!" Della said, quickly eating. The sooner they were done, the sooner they could leave.

Not too long later, Scrooge piled the kids into the car. With Launchpad busy, Scrooge decided to drive himself. He was glad he was this time, as he did not want Celaeno to get hurt. The traffic was rough and a few times, Scrooge had to hit the breaks to avoid another car colliding into his. He honked the horn and angrily yelled "OI!" at one driver, who had been more reacklas then the rest.

They arrived at the doctor Scrooge often used, and he opened the door. Donald and Della jumped out. Scrooge picked up Celaneo and set her down, handing his cane to her. It was a bit large, but it did help her to walk.  
No sooner had they sat down inside did a nurse say, "He will see you now."

Celaeno's ears dropped and she inched a bit closer to Scrooge.


	5. Chapter 5

Celaeno coward behind Scrooge legs. "..I've never been to a place like this before." She whispered to Della.  
Della gave her a hug. "It'll be fine, and that ankle of yours can get fixed up."

Scrooge picked up Celaeno and sat her on the examining table just as the doctor walked in. "Now then young miss, what is the problem?"

Celaeno froze, not sure how to answer, she glanced at Della in a pleading way. Della spoke up.  
"She has a twisted ankle and it healed wrong." Scrooge nodded.

The doctor lifted Celaeno's right leg and looked at it. Celaeno was silent. Her ears drooped and the doctor shook his head.  
"I'm sorry..I can't fix this. From what I can tell the ankle was already deformed at birth. When she twisted it, it healed that way, and if I try to fix it, the risk of infection is high. The only option is surgery, and she is too young."

Scrooge's beak fell open. Quickly, he spoke. "There's..Nothin' ye can do? Naught one-a-thing?"

The doctor walked to a drawer and took out a brace. "Let's try this for a week, if it becomes too painful for her, remove it for a bit."

Celaeno looked away. Donald whispered to her, "What is your favorite color?"

"...I like brown.." she said quietly. Donald quickly darted off.

The doctor put the brace on Celaeno's leg. She stood up, unbalanced and sore already. Scrooge handed her his cane. "It'll help lass." He tried to hide that it made him sad seeing Celaeno, so young, and already having to use a cane to steady herself.

The group walked out, just as Donald returned. On the ride home, Donald passed Celaeno a little box.  
"Open it!" He said.  
Della grinned at Celaeno, who carefully lifted it. She took out a brown satin bow. "Donald I...I don't know what to say." Celaeno hugged him and clipped it to her feathers. "Thank you..So much."


	6. Chapter 6

As the family was heading home, Scrooge made a quick stop at a store. "Come along kids, we 'ave some supplies to get."

Donald and Della hopped out, then helped Celeano down. She brought Scrooge's cane and she clung to it, trying to walk better. Scrooge knew it was too large for her, however, it would have to do until he could find one at home for her to use.

As the family picked up what they needed, Celaeno and Della had strayed to find a gift for Donald. Christmas would be soon, and with everything that had been going on, it had slipped the family's mind. Celaeno tripped and smacked into another parrot who was walking down the isle.

"I'm so so sorry." Celaeno said quickly. She scrambled back and stood by Della. The parrot fluffed his green feathers and looked her over. It was then Celaeno noticed he was blind in the right eye.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I didn't see you coming. Name's Mullet, I was looking for my friend Boyle, have you seen him? He's kinda muscular and he's missing his right hand."

Celaeno blinked. "I think I did see a parrot like that..Towards the other end of the store. Come. I will show you."

Della looked up from picking up something for Donald. She followed the group quickly.

"So..Why do you walk with a cane?" Mullet asked. "I am not trying to pry, but it seems a bit..."

"Odd? Celaeno asked. "I don't want to get into it right now." Mullet gave a nod of understanding.

"Is that Boyle?" Della asked. "She pointed to a parrot who was looked at a mask.

Mullet nodded. "Thanks for the help. What were your names again?"

"I'm Della, my sister is Celaeno." Della grinned.

"Kids, we gotta get home before th' snow covers the road!" Scrooge called.

"Maybe we'll meet again later." Celaeno and Della hurried off quickly.

The kids piled into the back of the car, giggling and telling each other about stuff they were going to do on Christmas.

"I've never celebrated Christmas, my guardian, if I can even call him that, said it was forbidden." Celaeno commented.

Donald almost spat out his soda. Della stopped eating her crescent roll.

Scrooge glanced into the back as they began to drive towards the mansion. He then looked back to the road. Scrooge was thinking of a more dire topic. He feared Celaeno was not completely safe, that gruff parrot that smelled of smoke would come for her. His thoughts snapped back to the drive as they entered the gates of the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

The family all got out of the car, Scrooge, having a few things to "put away" told the kids to run along and play. The mansion had been well decorated for Christmas, and clearly, the two ducks and parrot were excited for it.

As Scrooge unpacked some groceries, something sharp stuck him in the back. "Where is she McDuck." the voice said. Scrooge, unamused, simply answered, "None yer business. Now, Ah advise ye get off my property before I call my maid."

"Oh I'll get off your land alright. And your coming with me." He tried to strike Scrooge on the head with the hilt of his sword, however, Scrooge blocked the attack with a walking stick that had been leaning against the wall. He back flipped over the parrot and landed behind him. The opening of a door made them both freeze.

"Uncle Scrooge? I heard something and-" Celaneo froze, almost dropping her uncle's cane, when she saw the other parrot.

The parrot grinned. "Come. Caleno. You're going home."

"My name's Celaeno!" she snapped.

"Oh, look who is getting a temper. Maybe I should break that deformed ankle of yours as a reminder not to talk back!"

Celaeno was frightened. Balancing herself, she pressed a button on the cane, making a small knife eject from the end of it. "Uncle Scrooge, catch!" She tossed it to Scrooge, then scrambled off to get Beakly.


	8. Chapter 8

Scrooge held off the threatening pirate while Celaeno scrambled off to fund Beakly. She wacked into Della, who asked what was going on.

"Della, I need to find Mrs. Beakly!" she said desperately.

"Cel...Mrs. Beakly is out getting food! What is happening?"

"Della..Guess who is back."

Della's smile faded. She rab towards the garage door, Celaeno followed her quickly. The ruckis made Donald come down and tag along. When the trio reach the door, Celaneo spoke up.

"Uncle Scrooge can't hold him off forever, we need to help him. There might be some artifact we can use...If we can find it. We're gonna stay as a group and.." Celaneo handed a small, btu sharp knife to the two ducklings. "Just in case.." They suck in, though the door, and could see that Scrooge was still fighting that parrot.

"See that chest?" Celaneo whispered. "Lure him to it."

"HEY! CRACKBEAK!" Della yelled.

"Della get back!" Scrooge shouted. But attention was on her now, just as planned. Donald ran by next, chanting something that made Scrooge want to give the lad a talking to later. Finally, Celaneo revealed herself. She jumped on top of the chest, and held up her sword. "You want to force me back? Try it!" she snapped. She wobbled and fell into the chest, but Donald helped her out. The other parrot hurried forward, but Scrooge made him trip with his cane. He fell into the chest, Celaeno slammed it shut and locked it while Donald called Mrs. Beakly.

"Kids...That was th' wildest, most dangerous thing ye 'ave ever done.." Scrooge said, sitting down. "Ah'm lucky to 'ave yer as my family.' he embraced the ducklings, and the parrot. "Just don't try anythin' like that again, aye?"

"Aye Uncle Scrooge!" the three said.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, the family sat down at the table for a meal together. It was a quiet time until Della popped the question.

"What will become of Celaeno?"

Donald and Celaeno looked at Scrooge, who stopped eating and faced Della. "She'll become one with our family." He said proudly.

Celaeon's ears lifted and her eyes were wide with excitement. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Of coruse ah do! Ah'm Scrooge McDuck!" He stood up and picked up Celaeno. "Welcome to our family lass."

Donald and Della danced around, excited. "WE HAVE A NEW SIBLING WE HAVE A NEW SIBLING."

"We'll get ye some new clothes tomarrow and get yoru part of the room set up. Now sit down and finish your dinner kids."

The group returned to the table. Celaeno had never been happier.

"Ah! Almost forgot something!" Scrooge rang a bell. Mrs. Beakly walked in, carrying a box. It was set down in front of Celaeno.

"Open it."

She did as he asked. She gasped in shock and lifted out a wide-brimmed, brown pirate hat with a peach-red plume longer than she.

"Oh Uncle Scrooge..." She put it and hobbled to a mirror. "It's..It's the second best thing I could have been given!"

"What was the first thing?" Donald asked.

Celaeno smiled at him. "A family." The group hugged each other tightly.

"We'll always be a family."


End file.
